The Game
by Ghostgirl43
Summary: Un juego, el juego de tu vida y supervivencia... ¿Podrán estos 5 jugadores ganar? ¿O simplemente serán víctimas de este macabro juego?
1. Comienzo del Juego

**Hola a todos! Deseo compartir este fic con ustedes! Estaba viendo Mirai Nikki y Ta-Da! Salió esto :3 Espero que sea de su agrado y en especial a los que les gusta el gore! Disfrútenlo! si hay reviews subiré la otra parte cuando pueda porque ya voy a entrar a la escuela y dudo tener tiempo libre gracias! **

Capítulo 1: Comienzo del juego

-Por suerte la explosión no llegó a mayores- Dijo el equidna

-Si... ¡Mira!- Dijo Tails

Sonic fue lentamente despertando.

-¡Sonic!- Gritó Amy mientras abrazaba al erizo.

-Amy! Auch!- Sonic se quejó del dolor que le provocó el abrazo de Amy.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó ella.

-No te preocupes

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Tails

-Creo- Dijo Sonic viéndose las vendas. -Y ustedes?

-Bien, ya recibimos atención médica.- Respondió Knuckles.

-Ok.

Knuckles tenía unos cuantos raspones y vendajes, Tails tenía vendas por todos lados y una cola vendada, Amy sólo tenía raspones y rasguños.

-Me las va a pagar Eggman...- La voz de Sonic se desvaneció en el aire

-Mejor cúrate primero y después vemos eso vale?- Dijo Amy

-Vale- Sonic desvió la mirada

Al llegar a la casa de Knuckles, todos ya atendidos, Sonic se acercó a la sala.

-Y los demás?- Preguntó

-En la cocina- Respondió Amy

Sonic se dirigió a dicho lugar.

Se encontraban Silver, Shadow y Rouge platicando amenamente.

-Hola chicos- Saludó el erizo

Recibió un hola de todos.

-Están bien?- Preguntó

-A mí me duele un poco el cuello, pero estoy bien- Silver esbozó una ligera sonrisa

-Yo estoy bien- Contestó fríamente Shadow

-Claro- Rouge le mostró una sonrisa al erizo

Silver tenía un collarín y vendajes en los brazos, Shadow tenía vendado el torso y vendas en el brazo y piernas, Rouge tenía un parche en el ojo y un vendaje en el brazo izquierdo.

-Y tú?- Preguntó Silver

-Bien- Dijo Sonic sobándose la cabeza.

-Hola!- Interrumpió Tails

Todos saludaron al zorrito.

Después de una cálida plática, Rouge empezó a verse mal...

-Chicos...- Rouge estaba pálida -No me siento bien...

-¿Qué te...- Shadow no pudo acabar su frase

-¡ROUGE!

La chica había desmayado.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó Sonic preocupado

-No lo sé- Contestó Silver, preocupado también.

Shadow la cargó y la sentó en una silla.

Le empezaron a hacer aire.

Lentamente fue despertando.

-Rouge? Estás bien? Rouge? Rouge despierta!- Eran las voces preocupadas de sus amigos.

-Eh?- Preguntó confundida -¿Qué pasó?

-Te desmayaste- Contestó Shadow

-Estás bien?- Preguntó Tails

-Sí... Gracias Tails

De repente, los 5 empezaron a sentir dolor y su vista se tornó borrosa...

-¿Qué?- La voz de Sonic se desvaneció mientras trataba de luchar con el dolor punzante de su brazo y demás heridas.

-Dios...- La voz de Shadow era apenas audible. Se abrazó a si mismo en un intento fallido de aminorar el dolor de su costado.

-Esto es malo- A Rouge le empezó a punzar la herida del ojo.

...Todo se volvió negro.

-¿Pero que mierda pasa?- Preguntó Silver

-Te juro que si supiera te diría- Tails estaba confundido

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó ella mientras buscaba alguna explicación.

El lugar era tétrico, casi como una cueva de color rojo con muchas piedras alrededor pero sin salida.

-Bienvenidos...- Se había escuchado una voz desde lo lejos

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Sonic

-Permítanme presentarme- Un erizo se acercaba.

-Dinos de una buena vez quieres? Quien quiera que seas- Silver estaba listo para usar sus poderes telequinéticos contra él

-Soy Mephiles The Dark- Hizo una reverencia -Y bienvenidos a mi juego...

-¿Juego?- Preguntó Rouge

-Claro, pero antes de iniciar con explicaciones, tomen asiento- Mephiles chasqueó sus dedos y de inmediato los 5 quedaron sentados.

Sonic lo veía con indiferencia, a Shadow no le prestaba mucha atención pero sí la suficiente para escucharlo, Silver lo veía con recelo, Rouge lo veía con preocupación y nervios y Tails con curiosidad.

-Este juego consiste en que 5 jugadores, exactamente como ustedes imbéciles, queden vivos al final.

-¿Qué?- La voz de Sonic apenas se escuchó

-Vivos?- Preguntó el zorrito en voz baja

-Claro Tails. Para eso les estoy explicando Sonic- Ambos mencionados quedaron paralizados al escuchar que Mephiles haya dicho sus nombres.

Mephiles chasqueó los dedos de nuevo y apareció una lista de piedra con nombres escritos.

"Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Amy, Tikal, Cosmo, Sally, Scourge, Cream, Vainilla..."

-Son nuestros nombres y los de nuestros amigos- Dijo Silver en un susurro

-Estos, son sus objetivos- Dijo Mephiles señalando aquella lista -Deberán matarlos si quieren seguir en el juego, o por lo menos antes de que los maten ellos a ustedes

-¿Acaso ellos saben de esto?- Preguntó Rouge

-Claro, si no, no estuvieran en la lista de jugadores- Mephiles se sentó en una silla previamente aparecida -Como ya les había dicho, mínimo deben quedar 5 jugadores de estos 14, y para eso deberán matarse entre ustedes ¿Divertido no?

-Esto no es divertido!- Reclamó Sonic

-Calma. Al haber eliminado a estos 9 jugadores, los visitaré de nuevo para decirles cómo acaba esto y cuál es el propósito, además de divertirme con ustedes, bola de bastardos

-¿Qué? Nos usas como viles títeres para tu diversión!?- Dijo Silver

-No son títeres, además ustedes disfrutarán esto como yo...

Las sillas se desvanecieron haciendo que cayeran todos al piso excepto Mephiles.

Se levantaron con dificultad, ya que el sentón les hizo doler más las heridas.

-Disfrutar!?- Dijo Sonic -Estás enfermo!

-No tanto como ustedes lo estarán...

-Nosotros enfermos?, como tú? Eso ni lo sueñes- Dijo Tails

-Ya verán...- Mephiles esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ((N/A: Ya sé que Mephiles no tiene boca, pero aquí para la sonrisa necesito una :3))

-Hmph. No lo creo- Shadow volteó hacia donde estaba Mephiles

-Como quieran, pero yo siempre tengo razón.- Mephiles con otro chasquido hizo desaparecer la lista de piedra

-Bueno, eso ha sido todo, y recuerden...

-Qué!?- Silver estaba confundido y nervioso

-...Sobrevivir a toda costa... bastardos...

-Bastardo!? No te...- Antes de que Shadow pudiera terminar, estaban de nuevo en la cocina de Knuckles.

Todo volvió a la normalidad. Parecía que el minuto que duró el encuentro con Mephiles, en la realidad, era sólo un segundo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- Preguntó la única chica con ellos

-No sabemos...- Fue lo único que Sonic pudo decir

-Un juego con muy malas intenciones...- Tails no podía creer en qué se habían metido.

-Muy sádicas- Shadow levantó la vista -Ese imbécil nos quiere ver muertos a todos.

-Pero sólo deben haber 5 sobrevivientes- Dijo Tails

-Ese es el punto- Dijo Shadow acercándose más

-Podemos ser nosotros 5 esos jugadores- Sonic había entendido a lo que quería llegar Shadow

-Exacto Faker

-Pero son nuestros amigos- Rouge se abrazó a sí misma

-Lo sabemos- Sonic tomó el hombro de Rouge a modo de consuelo

-Pero nuestra vida es nuestra vida- Shadow se cruzó de brazos

-Tiene razón- Silver lo apoyó

-Claro- Rouge levantó la mirada

-¿Y cuando sabemos que ya inició el juego de Mephiles?- Preguntó Tails

-Iniciará pronto, solo es esperar que ellos ataquen- Dijo Shadow con autoridad -Recuerden, no deben de matarnos o nuestro plan no habrá servido de nada.

Los demás asintieron

**Crash!**

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Sonic

Salieron de la cocina y cambió todo.

El ambiente de calidez y amistad que se respiraba en la casa había desaparecido reemplazándolo otro pesado y sin vida.

Era tétrico.

-Me siento diferente- Dijo Silver

-Yo igual- Contestó Sonic

-Pero qué...- Shadow interrumpió dirigiendo la atención hacia la pelea

-Bastardo! Te voy a matar y voy a quedar entre los 5!- Era Tikal. Y nunca en su vida se había comportado así... o por lo menos dicho una grosería. Sostenía una botella rota lista para encajarla.

-Perra! Yo te voy a matar primero y quedaré entre los 5!- Era Knuckles. En su vida había sido competitivo pero nunca a ese grado. Estaba listo para soltar un golpe

-Chicos!- Rouge se acercó para separarlos. De inmediato cesaron.

No eran ellos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus ojos no tenían brillo ni vida.

Sus amigos no tenían buenas intenciones al fijar la mirada en Rouge.

-¿Ya empezó el juego verdad Shadow?- Susurró Sonic

-Sí y prepárense para sobrevivir.- Shadow sacó su pistola y la cargó.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Holita :3! Subiré este fic mas o menos por cada sábado (y eso con suerte T_T) Pero lo haré si hay reviews y diganme si les gustó!


	2. ¿Estás preparado?

**Holita! Gracias por los reviews! LOL aquí está sin retardo alguno (o al menos eso creo) del 2° cap.! disfrutadlo! XD**

Capítulo 2: ¿Estás preparado?

Knuckles y Tikal fueron acercándose lentamente a Rouge, haciendo que esta última retrocediera de igual manera

-Vengan- Shadow les dio una pistola a cada uno de los restantes -Tal vez la usemos

Los demás al recibir el arma sólo asintieron.

-Tú no quedarás entre los 5 Rouge...- Dijo Tikal subiendo la botella rota en manos hacia la garganta de la murciélago

-Estoy de acuerdo con Tikal- Knuckles se puso en pose para tirar un golpe directamente a la cara de Rouge.

Al estirar el brazo Tikal para enterrar aquella arma en el delicado cuello de la chica, se escuchó un disparo...

Rouge retrocedió más completamente asustada

Sólo se vio una sombra disparar y posarse delante de Rouge, que al tornarse visible, se vería claramente que era Shadow

El cuerpo inerte de Tikal dejó escuchar un golpe sordo al tocar el suelo y derramar el líquido carmesí de entre sus espinas.

-Directo en la cabeza...- Dijo Shadow

Sonic en shock como todos los demás se acercó a Shadow

-¿¡Qué hiciste?!- Preguntó

-Sobreviviendo Faker- Contestó fríamente el erizo negro

-Pero...- Tartamudeó Sonic

-¿Quieres vivir?- Preguntó Shadow

-Sí- Sonic bajó la mirada hacia Tikal, que ahora estaba muerta.

A los pocos segundos se escuchó a Knuckles gruñir

-Me hicieron un favor, pero eso no significa que los dejaré vivir!- Lanzó un golpe

Ambos erizos lo esquivaron, por suerte no le había dado a nadie

Alguien había disparado...

-Eh?- Preguntó Shadow

Era Tails y un intento fallido en darle al equidna

-Rápido, salgamos de aquí- Dijo Silver dirigiéndose a la puerta con el arma en alto

-Vale- Shadow y Sonic asintieron, salieron junto con Rouge

-Alto! Aún no los he matado!- Gruñó Knuckles

-Nos vemos imbécil!- Dijo Shadow

Los 5 salieron hacia un rumbo no definido, dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad

Al llegar a dicho lugar, se detuvieron y revisaron que nadie conocido estuviese cerca.

-Estamos a salvo- Dijo Sonic

-Por ahora...- Shadow guardó su arma

Rouge suspiró

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Tails

-Nada... creo- La chica bajó la mirada -Sólo que ver morir a una persona importante para ti... resulta un poco...

-Raro?- Contestó el zorrito

-Algo así

-Pero lo más importante, es sobrevivir.- Dijo Silver

-Claro- Añadió Shadow

-Y ahora hacia dónde vamos?- Preguntó Sonic

-Si vamos a alguna de nuestras casas, de seguro nos van a encontrar- Dijo el erizo negro

-Caminemos- Tails caminó un pequeño tramo

Los demás asintieron y lo siguieron

-Hola...- Se escuchó una voz conocida detrás de ellos

-Eh?- Preguntó Sonic

-Tú...- Shadow entrecerró sus ojos

-Si... Yo... De nuevo- Era Mephiles

-Qué quieres?- Preguntó Silver

-Vengo a ver el progreso- Mephiles se les acercó más -Y veo que ya cayó uno, o me equivoco?

-No...- Sonic bajó la mirada

-Era nuestra amiga!- Tails dejó derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

-Heh.- Mephiles cerró los ojos -Pero no por eso el juego va a acabar

-Debería- La voz de Rouge apenas era audible

-Hmm- Mephiles dirigió su mirada a Rouge de manera sádica -Los volveré a ver a revisar su progreso...

-Pero estás completamente loco!- Dijo Sonic

-Pero no tanto como lo estarán dentro de poco...- Mephiles se desvaneció en el aire

-Mataré a ese bastardo- Shadow soltó un golpe hacia la pared de un edificio

-No te preocupes Shadow- Este último sintió la mano de su amiga en su hombro -Lo que importa, como habías dicho, es sobrevivir

-Claro...- Respondió este cerrando sus puños violentamente al punto de cortarse con las uñas y sentir la sangre de sus manos fluir.

-Shadow...- Dijo Tails -...Estás sangrando...

Shadow levantó las manos y efectivamente, estaba sangrando; a pesar de usar guantes, el enojo del erizo fue tal, que hizo que sus uñas pudieran traspasar la tela de éstos y cortar su piel.

-Estoy bien- Dijo Shadow -No me duelen.

-Está bien- Contestó el zorro de 2 colas

-Continuemos- Pidió Shadow

-Claro...

Los 5 chicos continuaron su caminata sin rumbo alguno.

De vez en cuando la gente se les quedaba viendo y murmuraba cosas...

-¿Estarán bien?...

-Dios mío, ¿Qué les habrá pasado?...

-Necesitan atención médica...

Efectivamente necesitaban atención médica, ya que con las heridas que tenían, sin tratamiento, a las pocas semanas estarían desfalleciéndose y el plan por ganar la primera parte del juego habría fallado...

Sonic se quejó del punzante dolor que tenía en un brazo

-Estás bien Sonic?- Preguntó Tails

-Sí... No te preocupes- Contestó el erizo azul

-Ok

Shadow suspiró

-Algo malo?- Preguntó Sonic

-Sólo pensaba- El erizo negro volteó a ver el despejado cielo azul

Sonic sólo se limitó a verlo con curiosidad

-Como sea- Sonic dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia enfrente

Shadow lo miró de reojo.

-Debemos alejarnos lo más posible...- Dijo Rouge cambiando de tema

-O moriremos en manos de nuestros antiguos amigos- Contestó Silver

Shadow sólo los vió con indiferencia

-Debemos tener un plan en caso de encontrarlos por aquí- Dijo Tails

-El secreto está en la improvisación- Dijo Shadow

-¿A qué te refieres con improvisación?- Preguntó el zorro

-A reaccionar de acuerdo a la situación sin ningún plan ¿Entiendes?

-Claro- Tails asintió

-Sólo usa las armas cuando sean necesarias... y dispara en el blanco- Shadow volteó a ver a Tails

-Ok.

-¿Y si se acaban la balas?- Preguntó Silver

-Conseguiremos más- Contesto Shadow sin interés

-¿Cómo?- Volvió a preguntar el erizo plateado

-Encontraremos de dónde

-Sólo queda esperar qué sucederá de este juego sádico...- Dijo Rouge en un suspiro

Siguieron caminando sin rumbo alguno...

Entre tanto en un callejón...

-Así que planean sobrevivir? Ha! Eso ya lo veremos...- Dijo un erizo apoyado en una de las paredes de aquel callejón -Veremos si ustedes realmente tienen las agallas para meterse conmigo y dejarme fuera del juego y tener la oportunidad de ganar el control total de las cosas...

_Continuará_

* * *

Capítulo 2 :3 Por favor dejenme reviews si les gusta la historia plz! X3


	3. Apenas empezamos

**Hola hola! Aquí está el cap. 3 salido del horno XD No he tenido tiempo de actualizar, por la escuela ¬3¬ (maldita escuela...) Dejen reviews si quiere que continúe con la historia! **

Capítulo 3: Apenas empezamos...

-Shadow...- Rouge lo miró con preocupación

Este sólo se limitó a verla

-...Necesitas atención médica- Rouge sonaba seria

Shadow dirigió la mirada hacia el suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos

Y no sólo era Shadow, si no también los demás, necesitaban un médico para que atendiera sus heridas.

-Chicos- Dijo Sonic

-Qué pasa?- Preguntó Tails

-Siento que alguien nos está siguiendo- Dijo el erizo mientras volteaba la cabeza hacia atrás para verificar.

-No hay nadie- Agregó Shadow fríamente

Sonic suspiró

-Sólo lo presentí...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hmph.- El erizo posado en el callejón retiró sus lentes rojos al ver cómo se alejaban los 5 chicos -Las oportunidades se van como el agua, ve por ellas antes de que se vayan.

Scourge sigilosamente salió de aquel callejón y de manera tranquila empezó a caminar hacia la misma dirección que Rouge y los demás

Sacó un cuchillo de su chaqueta y trotó hacia ellos

-Hola!- Saludó con una sonrisa sádica posándose enfrente de ellos haciéndolos parar.

Los 5 chicos pararon en seco.

-Scourge!- Gritó Tails

-Sí... Soy yo y adivinen qué voy a hacer...- Dijo sádicamente el erizo verde

Sonic fijó la mirada en el cuchillo de Scourge, y retrocedió un poco

-¿Qué acaso el héroe le tiene miedo a un simple cuchillito?- Dijo Scourge sarcásticamente

-No...- Sonic estaba paralizado

-Vete y no te haré daño- Amenazó Shadow

-Ha! ¿Y crees que un bastardo como tú pueda conmigo?- Scourge estaba provocándolos

Shadow gruñó

-Vete por favor Scourge- Pidió Rouge

-Lo siento bonita, pero tengo cosas más importantes, como matarlos- Rápidamente, el erizo verde se situó detrás de la chica agarrándole el cuello y posicionando el cuchillo cerca de éste.

-Rouge!- Gritó Shadow -Ahora si vas a ver imbécil!

El erizo negro sacó sus pistolas y apuntó hacia Scourge

-Me disparas y la uso como escudo humano

Shadow guardó sus armas con recelo.

Silver gruñó

-Déjala!- Pidió Tails

Scourge la miró lujuriosamente y esbozó una sonrisa pervertida

-Esto es el colmo!- Silver se levantó y se posicionó detrás del erizo

Tails empezó a volar y se dirigió con Silver

-Eh?- Preguntó este último

-Ten maldito!- Tails le pegó en la nuca a Scourge con el arma haciendo que saliera la sangre del erizo verde

-Toma!- Silver le metió un golpe en la espalda haciendo que el cuchillo se deslizara al brazo de Rouge y le causara una herida

-Ah!- La murciélaga se quejó del dolor cayendo al suelo.

-Eres un bastardo!- Scourge giró para enterrarle el cuchillo a Silver

El cual tuvo éxito.

Lo enterró en una pierna del erizo plateado

-Agh!- Silver se alejó sosteniéndose la pierna herida

-Y tú pequeña rata- El erizo verde enterró el cuchillo en una pierna del zorrito, de igual manera como lo había hecho con Silver

-Ah!- El pelaje del zorro se había manchado de aquella sustancia carmín.

-Silver! Tails!- Sonic se dirigió a Scourge y sostuvo la pistola que con anterioridad Shadow le había otorgado

**Pum!**

Sonic disparó hacia Scourge dándole en un brazo

-Hijo de puta!- El erizo verde se quejó -Me las pagarás

Scourge trató de enterrarle el cuchillo a Sonic en el pecho, pero no contaba que el erizo era más rápido que él.

Scourge sólo vió un rayo azul que se dirigía hacia su espalda y lo tiraba

-Muere!- Sonic de cierta manera no era él mismo...

Antes de que Sonic le disparara directo a la cabeza, Scourge lo pateó hacia adelante en el piso librándose del azul.

El erizo verde se incorporó

-Bastardo!- Enterró el cuchillo en un un brazo de Tails, haiendo que se quejase de dolor

-Puto!- Se deslizó causando un corte en el costado sano de Shadow

-Maldita escoria!- Shadow disparó, pero por el dolor falló. Con la única fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba pudo sostenerse en sus rodillas

-Esto será fácil.- Scourge se dirigió hacia Shadow pero Sonic había hecho un Spin Dash sacando al verde y tirándolo.

-Eres un hijo de tu perra madre!- Scourge se incorporó lanzando un golpe con el cuchillo hacia Sonic el cual falló.

Sonic se situó detrás de él y le metió un puntapié en sus pantorrillas haciéndolo quedar en la misma posición que Shadow

El erizo azul le agarró los brazos por detrás y tirando de ellos, inmovilizando a Scourge provocándole dolor.

-Ahh! Suéltame maldito bastardo azul!

Sonic sólo lo soltó haciendo que cayera y se golpeara la cara

-Vete.- Ordenó Sonic

-Sólo hasta que los mate-

Scourge soltó un golpe, pero una fuerza hizo que su mano se desviara hacia su pierna

-Ah!- El erizo verde sólo se quejó de dolor -Maldita sea...

Scourge sacó una bomba de humo y la lanzó al suelo, al dispersarse, ya no estaba.

-Maldito puto...- Musitó Sonic

Se dirigió a sus amigos

-Sonic...- Silver se estaba desangrando, al igual que los otros.

El erizo azul suspiró y regresó a la normalidad

El Sonic que había peleado con Scourge no había sido él, si no, otro más sádico.

-Buscaré ayuda.- Dijo el erizo azul en un suspiro.

Al menos nadie había muerto. Pero Scourge seguía en pie.

Y eso era malo.

_Continuará._

* * *

Capítulo 3. X3 Disfrútenlo, se los debía de la semana pasada ^^; así que aquí está :D


	4. Es sólo un juego

**Holita! Aquí el 4 cap! Difrútenlo y Reviews por fa! así me animan a continuar :'3 .w. **

Capítulo 4: Es sólo un juego...

Sonic, veía a sus amigos gravemente heridos.

Pero, en esos instantes, no contaba con nadie...

...Absolutamente NADIE.

-Chicos...- La voz del erizo se quebró -Les juro que mataré a Scourge... Esto ya no es por el juego... ahora es personal...

Shadow, a duras penas consiguió levantarse, pero sin dejar salir un gemido de dolor.

-Estás bien?- Preguntó el erizo azul

-Sí...sí, estoy bien.- Respondió el ojicarmín.

Sonic sólo lo miró con preocupación.

-Necesitan un médico- el erizo miró hacia delante en busca de alguien o algo que los ayudase.

Sonic, al presentir algo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sus pupilas se dilataron y movió ligeramente la oreja como si estuviera tratando de escuchar algo.

-Disculpen- Una voz femenina se les acercó

Todos voltearon y se posicionaron en "modo de ataque".

Pero al percatarse de que era una simple muchacha, decidieron bajar la guardia.

-Quién eres?- Preguntó Silver, un poco dudoso

-Me llamo María- Al haber escuchado ese nombre, algo invadió a Shadow...

...Un sentimiento de nostalgia tal vez?...

El erizo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa

Era una chica de cabello castaño y de estatura regular, nada parecida a la "María" de Shadow.

-Veo que necesitan ayuda, no es cierto?- Preguntó María amistosamente

-Sí...- Respondió Tails bajando la vista.

-Vengan, los llevaré con un médico- La chica comenzó a caminar

Sonic y los demás la siguieron.

Realmente si querían vivir, debían por lo menos confiar en ella.

Lo cual resultaba peligroso.

Podía, María ser una chica con gusto de ayudarlos y de esa manera poder ganar el juego o que supiera todo acerca del juego de Mephiles y sólo los "ayudara" a que perdieran el juego y con eso, sus vidas.

Todo era tan confuso en esos momentos.

Llegaron a lo que parecía, un hospital.

-Síganme.- Pidió la chica

Los 5 asintieron.

Entraron y vieron personas de todo tipo, con todo tipo de enfermedades, claro está.

Silver vió como llevaban a un hombre en camilla a urgencias.

-Disculpe- María se dirigió con, al parecer, un médico -Necesito ayuda urgente- Señaló a Silver, Tails, Shadow y Rouge.

Ellos necesitaban la atención médica más que Sonic... Por el momento.

El médico se llevó a los 4 a urgencias.

-Vamos con ellos- Sonic asintió y siguió a la muchacha.

Al llegar, Sonic vió como sus amigos eran tratados con sustancias y gasas.

Un ligero aroma a alcohol llegó hasta la nariz de Sonic, arrugándola ante tal olor.

-Mejor.- Dijo una enfermera al haber acabado con su labor.

Ésta miró y vio al erizo azul.

Sonic se veía pálido y sucio después de la pelea con Scourge.

-Tú también ¿Me lo permite?- Pidió la enfermera a María, la cual sólo asintió.

Al entrar, Sonic vió que sus amigos estaban en cama

-¿Tan grave fueron las heridas?- Pensó el erizo azul

-Tus amigos sufrieron una pérdida de sangre, con lo cual pudieron haber muerto

A Sonic le invadió un escalofrío al escuchar el "pudieron haber muerto" de la enfermera.

Tenían bolsas de suero inyectadas en sus brazos.

Se veían terribles...

Sonic palideció.

-Ven te voy a curar- Dijo amistosamente la enfermera

-Eres del mismo tipo de sangre que tus amigos?- Preguntó

Sonic asintió

-Has perdido mucha sangre- Dijo la enfermera viéndolo un tanto preocupada

El erizo azul sintió cómo un escalofrío gobernó su espalda

-Para tu suerte, tenemos donadores de sangre, de tu tipo- Contestó la señorita con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

Sonic, aún espantado por la donación de sangre, asintió levemente.

La enfermera lo invitó a sentarse en una cama, donde proseguiría con el tratamiento.

María no pudo evitar asomarse y ver qué sucedía.

Al terminar con Sonic, la enfermera notó que estaba muy cansado, así que lo dejó descansar en una cama.

-Señorita- llamó la enfermera a María -Sus amigos están gravemente lesionados así que pasarán aquí por lo meno días, hasta es posible que más.

María sólo se limitó a asentir.

Se acercó hacia los jugadores

-Los vendré a ver mañana, vale?- Susurró muy quedo al oído de Sonic.

María sólo vió como descansaban tranquilamente.

Se retiró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Yawn...- Tails bostezó despertando, le dolía todo.

Se quejó del dolor.

-Eh?- Sonic fue lentamente levantándose tallándose los ojos. -Chicos!

-Tails! Silver! Rouge! Shadow! Están bien!- Dijo Sonic alegre

-Ah?- Rouge despertó lentamente -Qué pasa?

-Estamos bien- Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa en la cara

-Bueno, al menos estamos recibiendo atención médica- Dijo Rouge viéndose los nuevos vendajes -Pero aún me sigue doliendo todo

-Lo sé, pero estamos mejor no?- Agregó el erizo azul

-Tienes razón- La chica le devolvió la sonrisa

-Chicos...- Silver y Shadow fueron lentamente levantándose

-Silver! Shadow! Qué bueno que están bien!- Dijo Tails ya bien incorporado

-En dónde estamos?- Preguntó el erizo plateado

-En... un hospital- Dijo Shadow tocándose sus costados

-María verdad?- Dijo Silver volteando a ver a Sonic

Sonic sólo asintió.

Al menos podían vivir más con la atención médica proporcionada.

Sonic volteó rápidamente a ver hacia la ventana al haber escuchado algo

-Pasa algo Faker?- Preguntó Shadow

-Escuché algo extraño- Dijo Sonic un poco nervioso

-De seguro fue el viento...- Dijo Tails

**Crash!**

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la ventana rota y ahí estaba ella...

-Amy!- Dijo Sonic asustado

-Sonic...- Amy tenía la cabeza gacha y un cuchillo en manos

-Esto es el maldito colmo!- Dijo Shadow quitándose bruscamente la bolsa de suero inyectada en su brazo

Amy se movió tan rápidamente enfrente de Sonic que éste último no pudo ejecutar movimiento alguno.

-Sonic! Muévete!- Silver salió de la cama para arrojar a Amy lejos del erizo azul con sus poderes telequinéticos

-Ah?- Sonic estaba paralizado

-Faker, Deja de pensar y actúa!- Gritó Shadow

-Necesitas refuerzos Amy?- Dijo una voz femenina detrás de Sonic, Silver y Shadow

-Cream!- Gritó Rouge colocándose en posición de ataque

-Señorita Rouge! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos no lo cree?- Dijo Cream sacando una oz de atrás suyo.

-Cream, no me obligues a lastimarte...- Rouge retrocedió un poco mientras Cream avanzaba

Tails se posicionó delante de Rouge y tomó la pistola que le había dado Shadow.

-No Tails...- Susurró Rouge

-No hay otra opción...

Antes de que Tails pudiera disparar, Cream aventó el arma con la oz en manos.

-Pero qué mierda?!- Dijo Tails con las manos vacías

-Lo siento señor Tails, pero en verdad quiero ganar este juego...- Dijo la conejita colocando la oz hacia delante

Por otra parte, Los 3 erizos estaban luchando con Amy...

-Por qué no se rinden de una maldita vez?!- Dijo Amy limpiándose la sangre que emanaba de su boca

Sonic se colocó delante de ella y le propinó un golpe en la cara haciéndola caer

-Agh!- Amy cayó al suelo soltando el cuchillo

El puño del erizo azul se tiñó de ese líquido carmesí

La eriza pudo levantarse sin antes patear la pierna de Sonic lo cual provocó que se cayera al piso

Golpeó a Shadow en la cara con un codo y a Silver en el estómago, tirándolos

Esto dio pie a que Amy pudiera recoger el cuchillo

Al tratarse de levantar, Amy golpeó un costado de Shadow haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

-Ha! Esto ha sido más fácil de lo que creí...- Dijo Amy posando un pie en Silver

-Sonic, te amé pero es hora de dejarte ir- La eriza se arrodilló delante de Sonic agarrándole la cara entre sus guantes carmesí, antes blancos, ahora rojos por la sangre de Shadow, Sonic y Silver.

-Si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo...- Dijo Amy -Y no creo que regreses a la vida después de muerto no?- Soltó una pequeña risilla

Amy levantó el cuchillo listo para cortar la cabeza de Sonic

-Adiós Sonikku...

_Continuará..._

* * *

Yay! Capítulo 4 X3 Perdonen si había actualizado pero la escuela me tiene pegada a ella y no puedo bajar de calificaciones U.U Pero aquí está! Ese es el punto XD Reviews por favoooor... .w.


	5. ¿Tienes miedo Shadow?

**Holita! Capítulo 5 recién salido del horno! y con chispas de chocolate XD Reviews por fa!**

Capítulo 5: Tienes miedo Shadow?

-Déjalo maldita perra!- Dijo Rouge, pateándo a Cream, tirándola y con un movimiento veloz retirar a Amy de su posición actual

-Ah!- La eriza salió volando, estrellándose contra la pared

-Están bien?- Rouge, a pesar de sus heridas, ayudó a Sonic, Silver y a Shadow a levantarse

-Sí...- Contestó el erizo plateado

-Terminemos con esto...- Agregó Shadow limpiándose la sangre que emanaba de su boca -Ya me tiene harto esa peste rosa!

Mientras tanto, Tails y Cream estaban luchando por la superviencia del más apto

Cream luchaba con su oz y Tails con algunos instrumentos que había encontrado por ahí.

De un golpe, Tails logró tirarle de las manos aquella oz y la tomó.

-No me impedirás ganar Cream...

Y de un sólo movimiento, la cabeza de Cream se había separado de su cuerpo, salpicando sangre aquí y allá.

-Agh- Dijo Rouge un poco molesta por haberse manchado de aquella sustancia carmín.

-Uno menos...- Susurró Shadow

-Al menos...- Dijo Sonic dirigiendo su atención en el erizo negro.

Sus vendas de nuevo, estaban todas manchadas de sangre, por la herida que tenía en los costados.

-Así que, planean ganar eh?...- Dijo Amy incorporándose y tomando su cuchillo.

Eran 4 contra 1.

-Vaya, así que la pequeña peste rosa decidió luchar eh?- Dijo Shadow tomando una jeringa y acercándose a la eriza rosa

-Te ayudamos Shadow- Dijo Rouge

-Estoy bien, me las arreglaré yo sólo- Contestó el erizo negro. Su voz se escuchaba algo sádica.

-Vale- Rouge se limitó a asentir.

-Y el chico no necesita ayuda?- Preguntó cínicamente Amy -Por que yo creo que la va a necesitar...

-Heh. Realmente creo que la que va a necesitar ayuda va a ser otra...

Amy, con un movimiento de su cabeza, retiró el cabello de la cara y se abalanzó hacia Shadow con el propósito de encajar el cuchillo que traía.

Fallo.

Shadow, en un movimiento ágil, se movió por detrás de Amy enterrando la jeringa en una de sus piernas.

-Ahh! Maldito bastardo!- Amy, sin razonar, lanzó un golpe con su arma, que por desgracia había dado en un brazo de Shadow.

El erizo negro sólo se quejó de dolor y le propinó un golpe en la quijada a la chica haciendola perder el equilibrio.

Amy, estabilizándose, empezó a lanzar golpes y patadas hacia el erizo. Algunas dando en el blanco, otras esquivadas por Shadow.

Shadow detuvo en seco un golpe de Amy, agarró el brazo de la chica doblándolo hacia atrás, sosteniendo este movimiento con una mano y con la otra tomando el cuchillo de la eriza y cortándole el brazo poco a poco.

-Toma puta!- En el rostro de Shadow se había dibujado una sonrisa sádica, y hasta se podría decir que en ese instante, Shadow disfrutaba ver a Amy sufrir.

Amy, volteándolo a ver, le dió una patada en una pierna a Shadow haciendo que arrancase de un tirón el miembro de Amy haciéndola gritar de dolor.

El erizo ahora estaba en el piso con el brazo de la eriza en manos

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta!- Amy, con una hemorragia que no paraba pateó al erizo

-Maldita escoria!- Shadow golpeó a la eriza con su propio brazo, salpicándo todo de sangre, incluyéndose él también.

Shadow barrió a Amy tirándola, postrándose arriba de ella tomándola del brazo bueno y del cuello.

-Suéltame!- Exigió Amy

-Nunca!- Shadow empezó a tirar golpes al cuerpo de Amy, en distintas direcciones, en la cara, el tórax, el cuello...

La eriza, lo único que podía era forcejear y gritar pero eso no le ayudaba

Tras un golpe en el estómago, Amy tosió sangre, manchando la cara de Shadow

-Maldita!- Shadow le propinó el "golpe de gracia" en la tráquea haciendo que la eriza ya no viviera.

Aunque Amy estaba muerta, Shadow soltaba golpe tras golpe al cadáver, sin que su sonrisa sádica se desvaneciera de su cara

De repente, Shadow sintió cómo se elevaba en el aire y empezó a lanzar golpes y patadas.

-Ya basta- Dijo Silver usando sus poderes de telequinesis para hacer parar a Shadow

El erizo negro paró.

Silver lo bajó.

Shadow se quedó viendo el cuerpo inerte de su muerta amiga.

-Shadow?- Preguntó Tails

El erizo no respondió

-Ella ya está muerta...- Susurró Shadow -...Y yo la maté.

-Dijiste que debíamos sobrevivir a toda costa- Dijo Sonic cruzándose de brazos

Shadow lo miró.

-Te veías aterrador mientras peleabas con Amy.- Dijo Rouge un poco nerviosa

-No sé qué me pasó...- Dijo Shadow viéndose las manos

-Mataste a Amy Rose.- Dijo Sonic con una ligera sonrisa en la cara

-Vámonos de aquí...- Dijo Tails viendo el cadáver de Cream y el de Amy

-Vale- Los demás asintieron.

Continuará...

* * *

Capítulo 5! F*ck yea! n_n Siento la demora pero mi taller me tiene pegada a él, necesito una buena calificación saben? Bueno, aquí está y nos leemos el próx. cap! ^^


	6. Un jugador menos, un estorbo menos

**Holita! nOn Cap. nuevo! disfrútenlo! y Reviews para segiur con la historiaaa~ :3**

Capítulo 6: Un jugador menos, un estorbo menos

-Vamos- Dijo el erizo azul caminando sin rumbo alguno

Los demás asintieron.

Si seguían sorprendiéndolos de la manera en que Amy y Cream lo habían hecho, acabarían muertos.

Si no se hubieran encontrado a alguien como María, ahorita, tal vez, estarían desfalleciéndose antes de la mitad del juego.

Al menos estaban estables médicamente.

-Sigo sin poder comprenderlo- Dijo Shadow mirando sus manos -¿Cómo pude matar a Amy?

-Relájate- Le dijo Sonic bastante relajado -Un jugador menos, un estorbo menos

Shadow sólo lo miró con recelo

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?- Le dijo el erizo negro -Sentía placer al torturarla!

-Y qué con eso?- Dijo Sonic -Yo también sentí placer cuando luché contra Scourge y el muy puto se fue.

-Pero esta vez era diferente...- Dijo Shadow regresando la mirada a sus guantes ensangrentados

-Sólo por que era una chica?- Preguntó Tails

-No sé, pero me siento culpable- Contestó Shadow volteando a ver al zorrito

-Yo también me siento un poco mal por haber matado a Cream, pero no podemos regresar el tiempo Shadow, además si no lo hubiéramos hecho probablemente ahorita estuviéramos muertos- Dijo Tails volteando a ver al cielo

Shadow asintió ligeramente.

-Vaya...- Dijo una voz bastante conocida

-Eh?- Los 5 jugadores voltearon hacia atrás de donde provenía la voz

-Mephiles!- Exclamó Silver al ver al erizo recargado en una pared.

-Claro...- Contestó Mephiles -Y veo que van bastante bien con respecto al juego eh?- El erizo soltó una pequeña risa

-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- Mephiles caminó hacia ellos -Que en tan sólo 2 días hayan muerto 3 personas

-3 de nuestros amigos...- Masculló Rouge

-Y eso qué importa?- Dijo Mephiles con una mirada sádica -Esto es divertido

-Divertido?!- Replicó Sonic -Esto te parece DIVERTIDO?!

-Pues claro, si no, no hubiera hecho este juego- Dijo el erizo de vetas celestes dando media vuelta

-Estás enfermo- Susurró Shadow caminando hacia Mephiles

-Como les había dicho, no tanto como ustedes lo estarán al haber acabado con todos esos bastardos- Dijo Mephiles restándole importancia con un ademán con la mano

-Y como ya te había dicho, no creo estar peor que tú- Dijo el erizo ojicarmín cruzándose de brazos

Mephiles, en un movimiento ágil, quedó enfrente de Shadow...

-Eso crees tú, pero YO nunca me equivoco- Dijo Mephiles haciendo que un aura negra rodeara al erizo ojiverde y al ojicarmín

-Como sea...- Shadow desvió la mirada hacia el cielo

-Y tengo una ligera sensación de que tú serás el más afectado...- Comentó Mephiles alejándose de Shadow

Shadow le dedicó una mirada fría y vengativa

-Pero todo eso va a _florecer_ en la última parte del juego... y la mejor- Dijo el erizo ojiverde mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba

-La mejor?- Dijo Sonic un tanto confundido

-La mejor bastados...- Y con eso, Mephiles se desvaneció de su posición

Los jugadores, confundidos decidieron reanudar su trayecto a algún camino sin sentido.

-Shadow...- Llamó Sonic con un poco de confusión en la voz

-Dime- El erizo negro estaba igual

-A qué se refería Mephiles con la segunda parte del juego?- Preguntó el erizo cerúleo

Shadow lo miró por un instante entrecerrando los ojos

-¿Qué no pusiste atención en la 1° vez que ese bastardo nos llamó?- Dijo Shadow un poco enojado

-Sí pero... a lo que me refiero es, ¿A qué se refiere cuando dijo que era la mejor parte?- Dijo Sonic frunciendo el ceño

-Pues no sé... Supongo que la idea de Mephiles es ver sangre al por mayor- Dijo Shadow bajando la vista al suelo

-Con tal de que nadie de nosotros 5 salga muerto, todo está bien- Dijo Tails tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

-Claro, además estamos aquí para sobrevivir, no para apiadarnos de quien sea- Agregó Silver un tanto triunfante

-Un jugador menos, una estorbo menos- Comentó Rouge viendo a sus otros 4 compañeros

-Cierto- Finalizó Shadow

-Además, debemos de mantenernos firmes, este juego es para probarnos tanto como mental y físicamente...- Dijo Sonic

-...Si realmente podemos con esto- Concluyó Silver

_Continuará..._

* * *

Hola! ^^ Siento si el cap. estuvo un poquito corto, pero ando un poco corta de tiempo. Disfrútenlo y nos leemos la siguiente! :3


	7. 3 contra 2

**Holita! n_n Capítulo nuevo! XD Reviews por favor! :3**

Capítulo 7: 3 contra 2

-Agh!.- Se quejó Rouge

-Rouge? Estás bien?- Dijo Shadow, preocupado

-Sí, no es nada…- Dijo la chica tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

-Rouge, te acabas de quejar y me dices que no es nada- Regañó el erizo

-Ummm… Chicos…- Dijo Tails deteniéndose

-¿Qué pasa Tails?- Preguntó Sonic.

-Ya no hay ciudad más adelante- Respondió Silver.

A unas cuantas cuadras más, eran pequeños pueblos en el campo, ya no eran edificios, si no, pequeñas casitas de barro.

-Dios mio…- La voz de Silver apenas era audible

-Aunque sea campo, debemos de seguir si queremos ganar- Dijo Sonic

-Claro, claro…- Siguieron caminando y encontraron una pequeña casita.

Al parecer, no era habitada por nadie.

-Entremos- Sugirió Shadow

Los demás le siguieron.

Efectivamente, no había ser humano viviendo ahí.

-Podemos quedarnos aquí y pensar en un plan para deshacernos de los demás bastardos- Comentó Sonic

-Cierto, podemos pasar la noche aquí- Continuó Rouge

-Exacto, además, es bastante acogedora- Tails se sentó en uno de los sillones

-Se está haciendo de noche, será mejor que descansemos- Dijo Shadow, dando un bostezo

Sólo habían 4 habitaciones. 2 tendrían que compartir cama

-Yo duermo aparte, necesito espacio- Dijo Rouge, tomando una habitación y cerrando la puerta

-Nosotros igual- Contestaron de igual manera Silver y Tails.

Sonic y Shadow tendrían que compartir cama.

-Mierda!- Dijo Shadow

-Vamos Shadow, no creo que sea malo compartir cama contigo- Alentó Sonic

-Eso espero…- Contestó el erizo negro desganado

**Zaz!**

-Ah! Qué mierda…?- Despertó de golpe el erizo azabache -AAAAAHH!

-No, gracias… Zzzzz… Más por favor… Zzzzz- El pie de Sonic se encontraba en _esa parte _de Shadow.

Le había pateado por accidente.

-LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ! SONIC QUITA TU MALDITO PIE DE AHÍ!- Se quejó Shadow, tratando de aguantarse el dolor.

-Estoy despierto!- Se levantó el erizo cerúleo

Shadow le aventó la almohada que tenía

-Eres un imbécil! Me has pegado ahí con tu pie!- Shadow estaba enojado y un poco sonrojado

Sonic le volteó a ver.

-Fue un accidente- Sonic se encogió de hombros

-Fue un accidente… Mis cojones puto!- Replicó Shadow

-Chicos!- Rouge llamó a la puerta –Todo bien?

-No! Sonic me pateó mis partes nobles!- Gritó Shadow

-Cállate imbecil!- Sonic le puso su mano en la boca

-Puedo pasar?- Pidió Rouge

-No! Estamos desnudos!- Rugió el erizo azbache

-Emm…Shadow… Siempre estamos desnudos, nunca usamos ropa- Dijo Sonic de un golpe

-Ummm… Cierto.- Shadow se paró de la cama. –Vaya heridas… Están sanando rápido

-¡¿Ya puedo pasar?!- Preguntó la chica a gritos

-Ya!- Contestaron ambos erizos en un grito

La murciélaga pasó y vio a ambos erizos parados

-Y por qué el grito?- Dijo Rouge

**Crash!**

-Pero qué?- Preguntó Shadow volteando hacia la ventana rota

-Hola Bastardos!- Saludó Scourge entrando por la ventana

-Tú de nuevo!- Dijo Sonic

-Claro… Tengo cuentas pendientes contigo idiota- Previno el erizo verde

-Esto es el colmo!- Rouge sacó un cuchillo de la cama de Sonic y Shadow y se lanzó hacia Scourge

Rouge dio a parar al brazo del erizo haciendo que ríos de la sustancia carmín fluyeran.

-Maldita ramera!- Scourge le plantó un golpe en la cara, tirándola

-¡Eres un cabrón Scourge!- Shadow le pateó el estómago y la cara, haciéndolo retroceder

Scourge rió un poco.

-Creo que no saben que vengo con refuerzos verdad?- Desde detrás del erizo se veía una figura...

-Sally!- Gritaron los otros 3

-Hola chicos- Saludó la chica

Eran 2 contra 3.

Un poco más justo.

-Yo me haré cargo del bastardo negro y de su puta- Dijo Scourge sacando una pistola

-Así que me quedo con la chica...- Sally dirigió su mirada hacia Rouge, la murciélaga estaba paralizada.

-¡A mí no me dices bastardo, maldito idiota de mierda!- Shadow sacó un revólver y se lo dirigió a Scourge directo a su cabeza

Una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo se desarrolló con Shadow y el erizo verde.

Patadas aquí y allá.

Golpes al estómago, la cara y partes bajas.

Un golpe propinado por Scourge dejó al ojicarmín en el suelo.

Pero antes de que el ojiazul le hiciera algo, Shadow le pateó el estómago, sacando de balance al verde, dando pie a que pudiera pararse.

**Pum!**

Se escuchó un disparo por parte de Scourge.

-Agh!- Falló en la persona, pero el disparo dio a parar a Rouge

Shadow le lanzó una mirada asesina y seguido de 4 disparos seguidos

1 de 4.

En el brazo.

Scourge, tratando de detener la hemorragia con la mano barrió a Shadow, tirándolo de nuevo.

El erizo negro lanzó otro disparo, obteniendo suerte.

Justo en la pierna.

Esto hizo que el erizo verde se cayera por el dolor y el no poder sostenerse por la misma razón.

Pero, gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, logró pararse.

-Muere perra- Scourge dirigió su arma a la cabeza de Shadow

Sonic, invadido por la misma fuerza que había sentido en la última batalla con Scourge, se lanzó hacia este último, clavándole una navaja en el pecho

-¡AHORA SI MUERES MALDITO CABRÓN!- Gritó el erizo azul encajando una y otra vez aquella arma punzocortante.

Sonic se veía invadido por un aura azul-negra...

Sólo se escuchó el último grito del erizo ojiazul.

Así siguió durante otro minuto, llenándose de aquella sustancia carmín que emanaba aquel cuerpo inerte.

-Sonic alto!- Paró Shadow

El erizo azul se había quedado estático.

El aura que rodeaba al erizo, poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose, quedando sólo el Sonic normal.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Shadow

-No... No lo sé...- Contestó Sonic, confundido.

-Uy, pobre Sonic... Déjense de boludeces y déjenme ganar!- Con esto, Sally lanzó a Rouge haciéndola estrellar contra la pared.

-Rouge!- Gritaron los erizos

La chica había quedado inconciente.

-Si tanto la aprecian... ¿Por qué no la salvan?- Burló Sally

-Cállate!- Contestó Sonic enojado

Shadow, como una sombra ((N/A: Qué irónico LOL X'D)) sujetó a Sally por el cuello y Sonic trató de encajarle la navaja con la cual había matado a Scourge

-Suéltame maldito!- Forcejeó la chica

Antes de que el erizo cerúleo pudiera clavar el arma, Sally le metió una patada en el estómago tirando al chico

El ojicarmín, en acto reflejo, apretó más el candado con el cual tenía agarrado a la chica.

-Ugh!- Se quejó Sally

Rouge, levantándose a duras penas, se colocó delante de la ardilla y le lanzó una fulminante mirada.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer uh? ¿Destruirme con la mirada?- Preguntó sarcásticamente la chica café.

-No pero sí esto- Rouge le metió un puñetazo en la cara seguido de una patada en el estómago.

Sally escupió sangre.

Esta le pisó los pes a Shadow para que la soltara y así poder escapar casi desfalleciéndose.

-Me las vas a pagar Rouge!- Sally salió por la ventana dejando a los 3 chicos en el cuarto... y a Scourge.

-La hiciste escapar- Dijo, orgulloso el erizo azabache

-Gracias- Agradeció la murciélaga

Ambos ayudaron a parar a Sonic.

-Estás bien Faker?- Preguntó Shadow

-Sí... gracias- Contestó Sonic volteando a ver el cadáver de Scourge

*toc* *toc*

-¡¿Chicos todo bien?!- Preguntó Tails desde afuera del la recámara

-Sí... todo bien- Contestó Shadow arrimando con la ayuda de Sonic y Rouge, el cadáver del erizo verde hacia debajo de la cama

_Continuará..._

Siento la tardanza pero ¡Aquí está el capítulo! ^^; LOL espero lo disfruten y más tú Ray Wolf Aran XD Nos leemos la próxima! nOn


	8. Sobrevivir siempre

**Hola! nwn Aquí está el capítulo 8 de "The Game" Espero lo disfruten! Reviews por favor! **

Capítulo 8: Sobrevivir siempre.

-Hey! ¿Qué fue todo eso?- Preguntó Silver al entrar al cuarto.

-Sólo competidores- Dijo Shadow encogiéndose de hombros.

Cada vez eran menos en el sádico juego de Mephiles.

-Vaya desastre, ¿Algún herido?- Preguntó Tails

-No, por suerte- Sonrió Rouge

-No por mucho, querida Rouge...- Se escuchó una voz que provenía desde detrás de ellos.

-Mephiles!- Exclamó Silver

El erizo oscuro esbozó una sonrisa.

-Veo que ahora la chica se ha apegado más al juego, ¿O me equivoco?- Dijo Mephiles acercándose a ellos

Rouge se limitó a verlo.

-Cada vez son menos- El erizo de vetas azules prosiguió, viéndose las manos -Y cada ves son más sádicos- Se rió y miró a Sonic

El aura azul-negra era señal de que era nadie más ni menos que Dark Sonic.

-¿Verdad Sonic?- Preguntó dirigiéndose al chico cerúleo.

El erizo le miró y bajó la mirada.

-Dark Sonic...- Murmuró Shadow.

-Heh, y todos ustedes estarán así dentro de poco...- Mephiles chasqueó sus dedos -He aquí la lista de los participantes que quedan.

De pronto, una lista en forma de pergamino apareció en el aire, flotando.

Tenía los nombres de todos los concursantes y los muertos aparecían tachados con una línea roja, bastante notoria.

"Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Rouge, Amy, Cream, Blaze, Tikal, Knuckles, Scourge, Sally, Cosmo, Vainilla"

-Faltan 5...- La voz de Tails fue apenas audible.

-Y se pone mejor...- Mephiles esbozó una gran sonrisa

-¡¿Mejor?!- Preguntó, exaltado Shadow -¡¿Qué acaso estás mal de la cabeza?!

Mephiles se postró frente al ojicarmín

-Eso no vas a decir cuando te vea matando gente como un psicópata desquiciado- Le sonrió el ojiverde

Shadow se paralizó.

-¿Cómo mierda voy a quedar así?- Pensó, aún en _shock_

-No te preocupes, mi querido Shadow, el tiempo te lo dirá- Con eso, el erizo de vetas celestes se alejó del otro.

-Y cómo sabes eso tú eh?- Preguntó Rouge, viendo a Mephiles con una mirada fría

-Rouge, Rouge, Rouge... Yo SÉ todo de ustedes. Hasta cómo van a morir- Se dibujó una sonrisa sádica en el rostro del erizo

-¿Qué?- Preguntó quedamente Silver

-Sólo sé cómo van a morir, no se hagan ilusiones...- Mephiles se encogió de hombros -...Por eso, este juego es entretenido. Es como leer un libro.

-Vaya información- Rouge rodó los ojos.

-Pero sí les puedo aclarar esto. Sus muertes van a ser jodidamente geniales...- Mephiles rió un poco y frotó las manos con emoción

-¿¡Te agrada la manera en que vamos a morir?!- Preguntó, exaltado Tails

El erizo oscuro esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Ya basta!- Gritó Sonic -¡Es suficiente! ¡No voy a permitir que este estúpido juego siga!

El erizo cerúleo hizo un Spin Dash contra Mephiles...

-Demasiado lento- De un golpe, Sonic salió estrellado hacia la pared

-¡Sonic!- Gritó Tails al ver cómo se estrellaba su mejor amigo

-¿Pero qué...? ¿Cómo?- El chico se limpió la boca, pero no fue de su sorpresa ver que su guante se había tornado carmín.

Le dirigió una mirada fría.

-Guarda tus fuerzas Sonic, después las utilizarás...- Le dijo amablemente el oscuro.

-Basta.- Paró Shadow -Sólo da fin a esto Mephiles y no saldrás lastimado

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Cómo iba a dar final a esto?- Se echó a reír el ojiverde -Vamos Shadow, además tú, ¿Cómo ibas a lastimarme? Si Sonic, que hizo su Spin Dash, no me hizo ni un rasguño, ¿Crees tú que me ibas a lastimar? Deja de jugar erizo estúpido, no me hagas bromas...

El ojicarmín lanzó un gruñido y una mirada fulminante a Mephiles

-¡No estoy jugando bastardo!- Bufó Shadow

Mephiles sólo le vió con indiferencia.

-Adelante, tírame tu mejor golpe...- Tentó el de vetas azules abriendo los brazos.

Shadow sacó una pistola y la cargó.

-¡Toma esto maldito!- El erizo empezó a disparar sin control ((N/A: Por no decir como un loco desquiciado XD)) en dirección a Mephiles

Varias balas se vieron disparadas en la misma dirección...

...Pero ninguna en el blanco

-Shadow, realmente empiezo a dudar de tu inteligencia...- Mephiles negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-¿Pero cómo?- Pensó exasperado el de ojos rubíes -¡No puede ser!

-Hahahaha! Eres un tarado- Se burló Mephiles

-¡CÁLLATE!- Shadow se le abalanzó junto con el arma.

Con Shadow arriba y Mephiles abajo, el primero defendía su orgullo.

Mephiles, sacándoselo de encima, obtuvo ventaja cuando quedó arriba del ojicarmín.

-¡Argh!- Se quejó Shadow de la manera de cómo lo tenía agarrado

-¿No que muy chingón Shadow?- El de ojos verdes le sonrió mientras le quitaba el oxígeno al mencionado

-S-suéltame...- Consiguió decir a duras penas el erizo de rojas vetas

-¿Y si no lo hago?- Sonrió más Mephiles

Recibió silencio por parte de Shadow.

Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las manos en el cuello, tratando de quitarse las de Mephiles.

Hubo silencio por parte de los demás.

-Shadow!- Se preocupó Rouge por su amigo

-Déjalo Rouge, él se sabe cuidar- Dijo Silver

Rouge le volteó a ver, con la mirada llena de lágrimas.

-Silver, ¡Sólo quiero que esto termine!- La chica se abalanzó hacia el erizo en un abrazo mientras rompía a llorar.

Silver le regresó el abrazo, consolando a su amiga.

¿Acaso Rouge sentía algo más que amistad por Shadow?...

-¡TE DIJE QUE ME SOLTARAS HIJO DE PUTA!- Shadow con una patada, se libró de su opresor, tirándolo.

-Hasta que demuestras quién eres...- Mephiles se incorporó

-¡Cállate!- El ojirubí propinó varios puñetazos

El otro recibió la mayoría, sin poder esquivarlos.

-¡Ahora sí me vas a dejar en paz y a todos los demás!- Exclamó el ojirubí con una sádica sonrisa en rostro.

-Realmente no lo creo Shadow...- Dijo tranquilamente Mephiles

Con eso, el ojiverde chasqueó los dedos y sombras empezaron a salir de las paredes sujetando al de rojas vetas.

Shadow, inmovilizado, no podía hacer nada ahora para defenderse.

Mephiles se situó delante de él y le sonrió de manera cortés antes de propinarle una cachetada al otro

Shadow cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quedó inmóvil

-¡Puta madre, si quieres mátame de una jodida vez!- Gritó el ojirubí con los ojos llorosos.

Mephiles se acercó a Shadow y le acarició el rostro; pasó sus fríos dedos por las heridas del erizo y como por arte de magia, éstas se desvanecieron.

Shadow se limitaba a mirar preocupado mientras sus lágrimas caían al piso.

-Relájate, no te hice nada imbécil...- Mephiles esbozó una media sonrisa y se desvaneció junto con las sombras que sostenían al erizo.

El otro, sorprendido, había quedado inmutado al ver que aquel ser oscuro, capaz de hacer su vida mierda en un segundo, lo había dejado vivir.

-¡Shadow!- Exclamó Rouge mientras se abalanzaba a su amigo

-Tranquila, no ha pasado nada- Contestó el erizo, con una sonrisa en la cara

-Todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de que te mueras, Shadow- Dijo Silver apoyando un brazo en el hombro del ojirubí.

-Aunque Mephiles te pudo haber hecho una mierda, mira que tuvo compasión de ti o no tenía planeado que murieses ahorita- Dijo Sonic

-Cierto...- Contestó Shadow -Lo único que nos queda ahorita es sobrevivir.

Los demás asintieron.

Debían continuar y ganar, eso era lo único primordial en esos momentos.

_Continuará..._

Tal vez estén pensando en matarme por la espera, pero esperar siempre vale la pena! ^^; Espero les haya gustado Y nos leemos pronto!

See ya!


End file.
